Maya Yamada
Maya Yamada (山田 真耶, Yamada Maya) is an Assistant Homeroom Teacher of Chifuyu Orimura in Class One at the IS Academy and a former IS Representative Candidate of Japan. 'Appearance' Maya wears glasses and has short green hair. She is often seen wearing a revealing yellow dress with short sleeves and knee high boots. She has a very noticeable bust (which Ickiha thought was bigger than Chifuyu when he accidentally grabbed them) and a voluptuous figure that usually makes Ickiha nervous when she is in her IS suit. 'Personality' She is a very shy and nervous person who is affectionate towards her students, because she's very shy, when Ichika accidentally grabbed her breasts during a crash landing, she refused to say anything cruel or mean, instead, she began talking about marriage and whatnot before having a sexual relationship, Ichika quickly backed off due to his somewhat similar personality. She is a sharp contrast when compared to Chifuyu. Despite her tremendous IS abilities, Maya remains extremely modest when being flattered by Chifuyu, stating that it was ages ago and that she never got past being a candidate student. She can be quite teasing though, such as playfully questioning Chifuyu about her brother, which she always force to take back. 'Relationships' *Chifuyu Orimura - Maya holds a mutual respect towards Chifuyu, being a fellow IS Academy staff member. *Ichika Orimura- Yamada seems to be either quite fond or has a deep care for Ichika in some way. At certain moments she seems to be rather impressed by his increase in skills when fighting with his IS, which is when he lasts longer or seems to have control of the match. Yamada also worries for Ichika whenever IS Academy is attacked unmanned IS, or when it comes to fighting powerful enemies which have mostly almost killed Ichika several times. Also, at times she can be embarassed by him in close situations such as when he accidentally grabbed her chest when she landed on him in her IS. 'Infinite Stratos & Abilities' Despite her fragile personality, as a member of the IS Academy staff, Maya is proficient at manipulating an IS. Her extremely accurate sharpshooting skills makes her a highly skilled opponent. During a demonstration, she easily defeated Cecilia and Lingyin in a 2 vs 1 battle. Maya is also very nimble and can quickly dodge attacks easily. Maya's IS is the Raphael Revive from the Dunois company (by Charlotte Dunois). It's a machine developed at the end of the 2nd Generation, but its specifications are rival with the early 3rd Generation machines. In terms of deployed mass production IS models, it went on sale the last, but has the 3rd largest buyer-base in the world. By changing the the equipment, it can be configured for all types including physical combat, sniper role and defense. 'History' Not much is known about Maya's past except that prior to the start of the main series, Maya used to be a IS Representative Candidate of Japan. However, she never got past becoming a candidate student. The second volume of the light novel identified her as the instructor who Ichika "defeated" during his entrance exam. 'Plot Synopsis' 'Episode 1: "My Classmates are All Girls"' Maya is first introduced as an assistant homeroom teacher at the IS Academy. As she present herself and congratulate the students for their enrollment in the Academy, everybody stayed silent, making Maya nervous. Feeling the awkward silence, she kept on presenting the campus and started self-introductions in order from the attendance list. When she got to Ichika Orimura, the latter popped out of his lunatic thoughts. Maya, like the rest of the class, was expecting Ichika to introduce more than just his name since he's the rumored only male who can operate an IS but he didn't say anything else, deceiving everybody. Following Chifuyu's entrance and tough introduction, Maya started to introduce the IS (a multi-form suit developed in Japan), its history and the IS Academy itself. Later, in a lesson, Ichika seemed to be struggling with the course so Maya cheerfully suggest him to ask any question since she's her teacher. Ichika replied that he didn't understand anything, surprising Maya so she asked the class if there is anybody else who don't get anything, which nobody responds. Chifuyu asks if Ichika has read the reference book before attending the IS Academy, which he says he accidentally threw it away. Chifuyu hit him on the head with a book and forces him to memorize another copy of the reference book in 1 week. Maya was there to witness Cecilia challenging Ichika to a duel. 'Episode 2: "Class Representative Runoff!"' Maya is seen several time teaching the basics of IS. She tells the class to try to think of the IS as a partner instead of a machine. A student then asked Maya if by partner, did Maya mean like a boyfriend; prompting Maya to blush and act nervously, stating that she doesn't really know since she doesn't have experience with that, making the class comment on her cuteness. A few days later in the battle arena, while Ichika and Houki were waiting, Maya announced to them that Ichika's IS has arrived, the Byakushiki. She then explains the IS's Absolute Barrier system which puts the IS pilot's safety at first priority. During Ichika and Cecilia's battle, Maya commented on how amazing Ichika can operate an IS even if it's his first time. Upon Chifuyu's saying about Ichika's habit to clench his left hand meaning he'll make simple mistakes, Maya comments on Chifuyu's observation as an older sister. Later when Ichika incomprehensibly lost against Cecilia, Maya explains that Ichika lost because his shield energy is depleted and that a barrier-neutralizing attack deals damage at the cost of his shield. She then says that Ichika's IS is currently on standby, but he can deploy it any time he summons it, giving him an IS practice book. 'Episode 3: "The Transfer Student is my Second Childhood Friend"' During the morning IS practice, when Ichika blew a hole in the ground. Maya was seen with Chifuyu and Houki running towards the crater and was worried about Ichika's safety, but he was fine. 'Episode 4: "Showdown! The Class League Match"' During Ichika's fight against Lingyin, Maya commented on Ichika's sudden change of plan. Chifuyu explains the Ignition Boost, a move she taught Ichika which gives him an extreme speed boost that he can surprise his enemy with, but he can only use it once. When an unmanned drone penetrated the arena's shield, Maya tried to help her two students but Chifuyu told her to let them be since that's what they want. Maya was shocked of Chifuyu's reply but the latter tell her to calm down and have a cup of coffee with enough sugar. Maya commented that Chifuyu confused sugar for salt. In the evening, when the battle was over, Maya is seen in an underground lab analyzing the unmanned drone with Chifuyu. She says that it has an unregistered core, not belonging to the 467 existing cores. 'Episode 5: "Boy Meets Boy"' Maya appeared in room 1025 to tell Ichika and Houki that the room matter has been resolved: Houki will be moving to a new room since having a mature boy and girl live in the same room forever is a little weird and states that Houki must find it uncomfortable too. Houki, half pissed, tells Maya that she'll change room immediately, surprising her. The next day, Maya introduces a transfer student, Charles Dunois, a "male" student and IS Representative Cadet of France. During the IS practice in Ground 2, Maya, flying in her IS, accidentally crashed the ground with Ichika. The latter found himself accidentally groping one of her breasts. Maya, blushing, states that if it continues like that, Orimura-sensei would become her sister-in-law. Cecilia and Lingyin, jealous, tried to shoot Ichika but Maya uses her marksman skills to protect Ichika. As Chifuyu requested, Cecilia and Lingyin performs an IS battle against Maya, which the latter defeat them easily. Being flattered by Chifuyu of her skills, Maya remains extremely modest. During the group practice, when Houki couldn't reach the Uchigane (mass-produced IS designed for training), Maya tells Ichika to use his Byakushiki to carry her in, embarrassing Houki. The next day, Maya announces another transfer student: Laura Bodewig, a IS Representative Cadet of Germany. She was shocked with the whole class when Laura suddenly slapped Ichika. 'Episode 7: "Blue Days ~ Red Switch"' In the hospital (after the mock battle of the 4 Personal Machines holder against Laura), when Cecilia and Lingyin insists that Ichika should pair up with them for the tournament, Maya appears and refused, stating that the damage level sustained by both of their IS has exceeded the NC. She couldn't allow them to join the tournament even if they keep on arguing, telling them if they don't spend time to recover now, there may be major problems later. When both girls changed plans and would instead cheer up for Ichika and Charles against Laura, Maya commented on their beautiful friendship. 'Episode 8: "Find Out My Mind"' The tournament of Ichika and Charles against Laura and Houki has started. Maya comments several times on Ichika and Charles' wonderful teamwork. She and Chifuyu also discussed about Laura's weaknesses and abilities. Upon Laura's mutation, Maya was ordered by Chifuyu to put the arena on Level D state of alert, which will lock everything. They asked themselves where is Laura's will. Later on in the cafeteria when Ichika and Charles were discussing the match, Maya appeared and congratulated them on their hard work and they must had a hard day. She tells them that to compensate their hard work, a place has been revived from that day on: the Boys' Grand Public Bath. The next day, Maya nervously introduces a new transfer student to the class: Charlotte Dunois, stating that Charles is actually Charlotte. 'Episode 9: "Ocean's Eleven!"' Maya is seen shopping with Chifuyu in a swimsuit boutique when they hear Ichika and Charlotte's voice in the changing room. Curious, they open the curtain and Maya got shocked to see both of her students in the changing room. Ichika and Charlotte then gets a moral lesson from Maya in the middle of the boutique about drawing a line even as classmates. At the beach, Maya tells everybody to enjoy themselves and to return to the inn in time for dinner which everybody screamed "Yes!". Later on, Maya arrives and ask if she can play volleyball with Ichika's gang, bringing Chifuyu in an attractive swimsuit which everybody praised. They then have fun playing volleyball for the rest of the day. [[Infinite Stratos Episode 10|'Episode 10: "Thin Red Line"']] [[Infinite Stratos Episode 11|'Episode 11: "Get Ready"']] [[Infinite Stratos Episode 12|'Episode 12: "Your Name Is"']] 'OVA: "A Sextet Yearning for Love"' 'Quotes' *''"I have a new transfer student to introduce today."'' - Maya to Class One everytime there's a new student *''"Eh-, as expected of siblings! You notice even the tiniest details."'' - Maya to Chifuyu, surprised to see how observant Chifuyu is towards Ichika (Manga Chapter 2) *''"Orimura-kun? You see...this is troubling. Oh, but if it continues like this, Orimura-sensei will be my sister-in-law and...That's very tempting, in a way..."'' - Maya to Ichika upon him accidentally grabbing one of her breasts (Episode 5) 'Trivia' *Maya's name in kanji means true (Ma, 真) Buddhist (ya, 耶). Ichika also notes that her name is a Japanese portmanteau (is pronounced the same forwards and backwards). *Maya's seiyu, Noriko Shitaya, is also the seiyu of Matou Sakura from Fate/Stay Night. *Almost every time Maya is introduced to the storyline, the camera zooms out from her huge breasts. *Her IS pays homage to Gundam Dynames from Gundam 00 in both color and sniping capabilities. Category:IS Academy Teacher Staff Category:IS Cadet Representative Category:IS User